


Turnadette one-shots

by Heretowrite46



Category: Call the Midwife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heretowrite46/pseuds/Heretowrite46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>modern A/U.   A hungover Shelagh and Patrick are shocked to say the least.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shelagh signed and placed Angela back into her cot. 

"What’s wrong, my little angel?" She said looking down on her daughter, whom she had been trying to get to sleep for about half an hour with very little success. 

“I’ve fed, burped, changed and bathed you so what is it? Are you missing your daddy?”

She tickled the babies chin and took her giggle in response as a yes. She wasn’t the only one missing patrick, shelagh had barely seen him over the past week, the cold weather bringing on colds and worst. 

"Still". She said to Angela. " we mustn’t be selfish, must we? Daddy’s a doctor who needs to helps everyone." Angela didn’t seen to agree and promptly burst into tears. 

"There, there, little one." She soothed but it had no effect. Shelagh was grateful when she heard the front door open and Patricks voice call for her.

"Up here!" She called down to him.

"What’s wrong with Angela? Isn’t this her nap time?" He questioned standing in the door of the infants room. 

"She wants her daddy." Shelagh gently put the baby into Patricks arms. As soon as Angela was safe in her fathers arms the crying lessened and her eyes became heavier and heavier until they shut completely as she fell asleep.

"I think she’s ready for bed." Chuckled patrick returning Angela back to her cot. 

"Poor dear, she misses you awfully when your at work, patrick." Shelagh sighed looking from the baby at her husband.

"Well, I’ve got the rest of today and tomorrow off luckily for her. Dr James is taking over for a bit, to ‘give me some family time’ as he put it." 

"I think some family time is well in order! But since Timothy’s out and Angela is sound asleep-Don’t you think it’s time for some shelagh and patrick time?" A mischievous grin spread across her face.

"How could I refuse?" He laughed as she pulled him out of the nursery and into their bedroom her lips finding his, as he felt her urgency in her kisses


	2. Tears

Shelagh Mannion lay down on her bed and cried. She was not one to cry at the slightest of things, or even things of considerable upset, but today she cried. She cried for timothy who now lay in a hospital bed, for Patrick watching his son go through the terrible illness, she cried for things that had long ago passed, the death of her mother, the despair she felt in the sanatorium, for these she wept. Her tears subsided after a while yet she couldn't stop the thoughts going through her mind. What if Timothy didn't make it? Would Patrick blame her and never talk to her again? Her thoughts brought yet again more tears to her eyes but this time they did not fall. Instead she got up, put her shoes and coat on and left her lodgings. Shelagh walked and walked until she found she was outside Patrick's flat. She wouldn't go in, Patrick was probably asleep, exhausted after today. She was about to walk away but the purr of a car engine made her stop and turn around. She watched and Patrick, oblivious to her presence, got out of the car and walked towards the front door. She watched as he stood by the front door, shoulders shaking and tears falling. She ran. She ran to him. She whispered words of love and comfort. Telling him all would be fine. From that second onwards shelagh made a decision. Patrick had rescued her from the fog, now she would rescue him.


	3. What happened last night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern A/U. A hungover Shelagh and Patrick are shocked to say the least.

Never in her life had Shelagh had such a bad headache. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet, but she could feel something wasn't right. She kept her eyes completely shut in fear of sunlight. She stretched her legs out and nearly jumped 4ft In the air when her foot brushed someone else's. Surely it wasn't what she thought. She hadn't had that much to drink, Trixie had only given her a few glasses of wine and tomato juice...TRIXIE! Of course! She should have known, what with what had happened with poor chummy and that police man. What was it that she put in their tomatoe juice again... Oh, no please tell me it wasn't vodka! She groaned inwardly. She felt someone stirring next to her. She slowly turned around in fear of who she could of brought home. Shelagh never did this! There was only one person Shelagh would want it to be, and she was certain he would never agree to go home with her, no matter how drunk they both were. As she turned and looked at the face of the man next to her she was shocked to say the least. Doctor Patrick Turner lay next to her, hair falling into his forehead and chest on full display. Surely that had not happened?! A quick look under the cover revealed to Shelagh that she was quite naked and for fear of waking Dr Turner she presumed he also was. However, her hopes of him staying asleep slowly faded as he slowly opened his eyes with a groan and then opened them wide when he saw Shelagh. 

"Nurse Mannion!" He winced at the sound of his own voice. What had happened?! This could not be what he thought! She was far too lovely for the likes of him. No matter how drunk they were. 

"Goodmorning Dr Turner." Gosh, this was awkward. What was she supposed to say?! Luckily for her Patrick spoke so she didn't have to. 

"I think under the circumstances you may call me Patrick." He gave a grin making her heart flutter all the more. 

"Then you must call me Shelagh". She smiled back.

They both sat there not quite sure what to say. That was until shelagh's stomach began to rumble. Why?! She thought. Her face grew Redder and patrick laughed, which earned him a disapproving look from Shelagh. Unable to hold back anymore Shelagh burst into laughter as she reached for her shirt. 

"Breakfast?" She asked slipping her shirts on under the blanket.

"Thanks, I'll just..uh..go and change."He awkwardly shifted under the blanket suddenly feeling quite self conscience 

Without a second thought Shelagh bent down and kissed him on the forehead. 

"I'll be in the kitchen then" 

.....................

As Shelagh stood frying the bacon she decided today wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. In Fact, as Patrick walked in wearing last nights clothes and his hair sticking up all over the place Shelagh decided today was definitely going to be better than she thought.


	4. What happened last night?! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, apparently part one of this was good. Don't know how as I wrote it at 2 in the morning but oh well! I may write a few more chapters depending on reviews

Was he avoiding her? She'd been sure to come in early and walk past his office several times, but still he had been no where to be seen. In fact, she hadn't really seen him since he'd left her flat 3 days ago. Everything had been fine Saturday morning he seemed calm enough, despite the initial shock. So why would he ignore her now? Had she done something wrong? Surely he would have been honest with her. Why would he say he was fine when he wasn't? Shelagh didn't have time to consider as Trixie came in to the room asking for assistance with Mave Carter

.…….................................

Across the hall Dr Patrick Turner entered his office and collapsed into his chair. Why did Shelagh insist on looking for him? Didn't she understand he was doing her a favour? He was much to old for her, had a son and had nothing to offer her. Shelagh was selfless and kind, so why would she want to be stuck with someone like him? He didn't have time to ponder these questions as Trixie came into his office asking for assistance.

.............................................

Dr Turner arrived in delivery suit 3 just in time to witness a painful contraction rippling through Miss Carter, and her sister slapping Shelagh in face. Never before had he moved so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've found quite a few modern AU's that I've written and forgotten about, I'll be posting them soon.


	5. I'll never leave you

Shelagh struggled as she carried her shopping in one hand and pulled her new pram with the other. 'Thank god Cynthia's got Angela' she thought as she unlocked her front door. Shelagh wasn't one to complain, but things had been getting on top of her lately. She loved Angela, of course she did, but being a single mother and working strange hours was beginning to have an effect. Bags put away and pram sqeezed into the only available space in her flat shelagh finally had time to relax, but of course, as if the universe was conspiring against her, someone knocked on the door. Not bothering to get up she called out "it's open!" While waiting for her guest to enter. If it had been anyone else, shelagh would have refused and sent them out, but as Dr Turner walked in and offered to collect Angela and bring her home, she couldn't refuse.

......…………..............

Twenty minutes later Shelagh was greeted with a sleeping Angela and a very tired looking Patrick. 

"I don't remember timothy being this active when he was four." He chuckled placing the sleeping child on the couch. 

" I know, it seems every time she's had enough she gets her second wind, then a third and a fourth.." She stroked back her daughters her affectionately.

"But she's worth it?"

"Defiantly. I now you won't too keen on the idea of me having to look after her alone. I still remember the first time I told you. You went white as a sheet!" She laughed as Patrick turned slightly red. 

"I know. Shelagh..I hope you know.. That I would, that I'd.." He sighed, words failing him.

"I know Patrick. You'd never leave me. You'll always be there to help." 

She could remember the first time he'd said that.  
...............................................  
She was about eight months gone and he had brought her favourite foods round, how did he always know? He had sat down next to her and told her in one long speech how he would be there always, and never ever let that 'scum' come near her again. Of course he had apologies profoundly to her for using such language in front of her. She had been crying to much to notice. 

Patrick was one of very few who knew she had left her boyfriend after he threatened her with violence if she didn't have an rid of her in born child. Who else was she to go to a few days before Christmas? Patrick was her first thought of safety, he often was. He had offered to let her stay there, but being the stubborn Scot she was she had refused and went in search of a flat a week later. 

.................................................

Now, with Angela asleep In her room, Shelagh and Patrick sat on the couch, it was time for her to tell the truth. 

"Patrick?" Why must I sound so nervous?! She berated herself.

"Mmm?" He was obviously to engrossed in the tv to Listen.

Reaching for the controls she switch the tv off and turned to face him while her nerve lasted. It was time. 

"Patrick, you have been so kind to me and Angela since she was born. You have not only been my friend you have been one of my closest friend I've ever had. But now I've come to a problem." Oh god! She could do this! She should just send him home, why did she feel the need to confess?

"Shelagh?" Patrick had reached out to take her hand in his. This was not making things easier.

"You see Patrick, between seeing you everyone and spending time with Angela and Timothy.. I can't do it anymore. Everyone we all go out together and look like a family.. I can't cope with the fact where not... Patrick I don't think I can stand it any longer being just friends. I want more." She had closed her eyes at some point during the speech and when she opened then again she was faced with a stunned expression on Patrick's face. Oh god, I've ruined everything! He would never like me that way! I'll never see him again

"patrick, I'm so so sorry. I should have left it. I'm so selfish I'm sorry-". All words disappeared as Patrick brought his hand to his cheek to cup it.

"Is that really what you think?" He shook his head.

Before she could do anything else Patrick had brought his lips to hers. Brushing against her at first and deepening the kiss when she didn't pull away. He was able to whisper " I love you" before returning back to her lips. 

......................................

9 months later Patrick Turner sat in the delivery room holding a new born in his arms as Shelagh Turner slept in bed. 

"Happy birthday little one, your mother and I love you very much."


	6. His voice

The first things she noticed about him was his voice. It was soft and gentle as he explained details to a mother-to-be. She new very little about her new colleague, besides the fact he was a single father with a 7 year old son called Timothy. To her, Patrick Turner was a complete and utter mystery. Oh, how she wished she knew more! The man seemed to plague her dreams even thought they'd barely spoken! She had tried to start a normal conversation, but always failed. You are to be a nun Shelagh! You must thing like this! She had scolded her self constantly but it never worked. She was aware of the death of his wife 2 years previously. For Timothy to loose his mother at such a young age, she had never really gotten over the sudden death of her mother. But as time went on Shelagh had become a nun and was working happily within the poplar community. Timothy had grown into a wonderful young man, at 11 years old he was almost the same height as her, and was likely to be taller soon. The Dr still had the same soothing voice and more than once had he used it when talking with her. It was when he asked to check her cut hand she had given in to the temptation she had felt for years. But as his lips touched her palm she jerked away quickly. She couldn't ignore her vows this way. He had kissed her palm 2 weeks ago. He didn't sound like the soft and gentle man he had all those years ago, more a broken man, in search of comfort. The comfort she couldn't yet offer.


End file.
